Payback is a Bitch!
by moonsmile931
Summary: Zack's has been pranking nonstop this week without getting in trouble. finally had enough of Zack's pranking and go to complain to Sephiroth and finally the come down with a solution for the problem. "Fair shall be slave to the person he prank the most this week or else he will be kick out of the program." put trouble was this person has another wicked side that none knows.Poorzack
1. Time to pay Zack!

**A/N:I'm sorry if there's any misspells on this chapter since my MSW got block i had not other choice but to try and write it to my best skill anyway hope you enjoy =D**

**Actions have consecuenses Zack**

* * *

Somewhere in a dark room.

The room was fill with a lot of people from different ranks and department they all where talking at the same time with the look of annoyiense on their faces. In the middle of all of this stood the soo proudly First Class Zack Fair aka: The Soldier prankster who didn't have any idea what he was call in for or why it seems that every person in the room seem to be angry glares at him.

"SILENCE!" the voice of the General ran into the room making everyone in the room shut their mouth's in a second. "now what seems to be the problem this time?" Sephiroth ask as he look around the room and wait until someone finally answer his question.

"Him!" said a random person as he pointed at Zack. "Ever since he came back from his previous mission he has done nothing but make our lives miserabre by playing all does prank on us."

"Yeah like just last week i walk into the restroom to use the toilet only for the toilet to explode and cover me in shit." said a random Second Class Soilder.

"Or when i was in the middle of a meeting he put a fart bag in my chair making me look like i farted when i sat on the chair." Genesis said enrage his hand aching to wrap them around his pretty little neck.

"Let's not forget the time when he painted Rude's head white and make some random chococo sit on his head thinking it was her baby egg,yo" Reno said trying not to laugh at the memories of his partner being knock out by a chococo.

In the middle of all of this Zack was already laughing out loud and rolling on the floor as he remember all those wonderful pranks that he manage to pull off this week. put he quickly stop laughing when he felt Sephiroth's death glares coming from his direction.

"I guess this is starting to become a problem to everyone in this room that Fair's pranks are getting out off hand therefore there will be concecuenses for his actions." Sephiroth said as he stood into the light only to reviel that his long silver hair was now the color of pink.

"OMG HE PAINTED YOUR HAIR PINK!"Genesis laugh as he saw Sephiroth's pink girly hair put his laughther didn't last long as he was knock down by a very pissed and not in the mood Sephitoth.

"Anyway as i was saying you have to pay for your actions Fair and as your punishment you have to be the slave of the person who you have prank the most this week." he was about to say more when Zack shouted "WHAAATT! BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR SEPH!. but he ingnore it and continue talking." and if so much as fail to do everything that person tells you for an entire week then i have no other choice put to kick you out of the Soilder program."

"What but i didn't do anything that bad come on seph cut me some slack. Angeal say something." Zack plead to his mentor with his big puppy eyes trying to get out of this mess with whatever means necessary.

Angeal just shook his head in response." Sorry puppy but you have to learn that their's always a certian limits to your pranks." he said as he scratch his not bald head since Zack decided to use the clorox's prank he had no choice put to shape his entire head. oh how he missed the feeling of his hair. ='(

"Then its decided does anyone know who's the person who got prank the most this week?" Sephiroth ask as everyone in the room began to whisper among themselves.

"i belive that would be Soilder Firts Class Cloud Strife sir." finally someone responded after a few minutes. At this Sephiroth look amuse. "Cloud huh? this would be interesting." he thought in his mind. "ok Fair from here on out you shall be Strife's slave for a week and do everything Strife's order you to do other wise your out of the program. now that's done get the hell out of my office i got things to do if you people dont mind." growl the General has he went back to his desk so he could continue his work.

Zack fell to his knees as he stare at the pink hair General not able to make a word come out off his mouth. OMG what had he done? now because of all the pranks he did he was now Cloud's slave for a week and if he didn't do anything the blonde tell him to do he would be out of the program? 'I rather get kick out than be Spiky's slave! he may look innocent on the outside put he was the devil on the inside when it came to tourter people' scream Zack on his mind. why why oh why did it have to be Cloud his worst than Sephiroth.

Zack nunbly stood up and left the office with does thought's on his mind. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy or if this was going to be painful. but there was one thing he knew well. he wasn't a croward. "BRING IT ON SPIKY! I'M READY FOR ANYTHING!." and that was ladies and gentelmen how Zack's misery began.

* * *

**I'll stop here since it seem like a good spot to stop. anyway i hope you enjoy it soo far.**

**Hints for the next chapter:**

**Zack,Dress, and President Shinra XD**

**Zack: dress? what do you mean by DRESS?!**

**Author: sorry can't tell you other wise i'll spoil the surpise ;)**

**Zack: 0.0 i'm starting to freak out now**

**Cloud appears out of nowhere: you should Zack you should be a lot. (Grins wikely)**

**Zack:...mommy **

**Author: ANYWAYS REVIEWW!**


	2. First Class Zackira Fair

**Cloud's apartment**

"**OH NO I WILL ABSOLUTLY PUT HEAR ME RIGHT, WILL NOT PUT THAT THING ON**."scream Zack as he look with disgust at the dress that was on Cloud's hands. "Put you don't get any choice in here Zack..remeber do as i say or you'll be kick out off Soilder." smile Cloud as he push the dress into Zack's arms. "Now hurry up and get dress we don't have much time." the blonded said as he left the room not notecing that Zack flip him the finger behind his back at how much angry he was with the blond boy right now.

'when i'm finish with this you'll be the fisrt one in my payback list spiky that i promise you.' thought Zack as he undress from his Soldier uniform and into the blue dress that Cloud handed to him. Walking out of the room Zack went into the living room where Cloud was already waiting for him. The blonde look at him for a few minutes before he walk over to put something on his head. "Much better now you do really look like a decent woman." the blonde said as he look at the long black hair wig that he put over Zack's head in order to hide his spiky hair.

Feeling uncomftrouble with what he was wearing Zack shifted a little and couldn't help put ask." um Cloud why do i need me to wear a dress." Cloud only turn around to leave the apartment and look over his shoulder as he answer. "Payback." and somehow Zack wasn't sure how this pay back was going to be, put he knew it wouldn't end up good.

* * *

**President Shinra's office xD**

Cloud entering into the room follow by Zack as they where quickly greated by . "Oh if it isn't Cloud-kun it has been a while since you came to visit me in my office." said the fat president as he look at Cloud with a perverted stare that only disgusted Cloud by just being stare at. "Please refrain yourself for saying such stupidity lies you know that Sephiroth wouldn't hesited to kill you if you say things like that about his property." the blonde said as the fat man began to get nervouse at the sound of Sephiroth's name. "Y-Yes of course my mistake. anyway why are you here then." ask the president wanting to change the subject as quickly as possible.

Cloud look at Zack for a second before he turn back to ." Well i came here to present you my girlfriend Zackira." at this Zack eyes bug out as he look shock at Cloud with a face that said' **WTF I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND YOU KNOW AND HER NAME IS AERITH DAMMIT!**' but as usual his attemps where ingnore by Cloud. "Say hello to Zackira." the blonde said as he smile innocently at Zack. 'innocent my ass.' Zack thought as he look down emberess and responded. "Nice to meet you i'm Zackira Cloud's...g-girlfriend." in a high-pich voice.

"OH?!Well will you look at that it looks like my little Cloudy-kun manage to grow up and find a sweet hot moma like Zackira." responded the president as he nosebleed when he took a good look at Zack's body. The Soilder just wanted to die at that spot in the moment as he felt his perverted stare looking at him. 'now i know how Cloud feels when he's been look at by that fat-pig.' thought Zack as he look at the corner of his eyes only to stare to amuzement blue-eyes and a big satisfy grin that was on Cloud's face that only made Zack's blood boild with rage. 'Yeah so definetly on my firts on my list on payback.' the Soilder thought already planning something horrible on his mind.

"Anyway's that's the only reason i came here so if you excuse us i'm going to enjoy some hot ass tonight." Cloud said as he smack Zack's butt annd turn around to leave. Zack already at his limit follow him forgeting the already pass out from blood president who couldn't take more of it and nosebleed until he ran out off blood.

When the elevators door close Zack exploded with rage not doing it earlier since he didn't wanted to make a scene infront of the secretary. "**WHAT THE FUCK CLOUD WHAT WAS ALL THAT ABOUT! SERIOUSLY DO YOU KNOW WHAT AERITH WILL DO TO ME WHEN SHE FINDS ABOUT THIS AND MISUNDERSTAND THIS!**" Zack yell at Cloud at the top of his lungs not wanting to lose Aerith for what just have been done. Cloud look over to a breathless Zack from all the yelling with a bored expresiion and responded. "She already knows, actully she was the one who sudjested it to me so i can get that fat bastard off my back from asking me to have sex with him every single time he summens me to his office." at this Zack look over to Cloud with a shock expression. "Wha- but you said that it was payback and what was with the spank huh?" Zack ask confuse at Cloud's tru motivation. "and why didn't you tell me that fat bastard was harrasing you like that." now the Soilder was pissed off because off that nobody messes with his friends if he have something to say about it especialy his little chococo...wait scratch that forgot that he wasn't really the innocent recruit he met for the first time.

"Well to respond to your questions i said payback because when i was younger you also made me wear a dress and make me go to some fat ass prostituted house and pretended to be a bitch so i could have gotten some infromation from the fattass. also, i thought it added a nice touch to make it convinsing since you have a hot ass and all and for the last part...I-" Cloud was about to say more put was inturupted when the elevator's doors open and none other than Genesis got into the elevator with them.

He started to smile when he saw who was in the elevator." Oh how nice to see you here Cloud how you been? and who is this lovely lady next to you." Genesis purred as he stood next to Zack and wrap and arm around his waist. Zack stood there stunned thinking that Genesis would have seen through this disguise put was thankful that he didn't. From the other side of the elevator he could already hear Cloud chocking as he try to hold down his own laughter as he saw the kind of expresion Zack was making. 'You will soo gonna pay spiky and i'm adding Genesis second to my payback list' thought Zack put his thought was quickly inturupted when he felt Genesis hand against his butt and harsh breaths against his ears. 'OMFG!'scream Zack on his mind. just then Genesis started to whisper into his ear. "Hey sexy thing how you say if you come with me so we can have a few drinks and get to know each other better." Genesis whisper has he grin down to Zack. 'OMG if he finds out i'm not really a girl his going to kill me that's for sure.' thought the Soldier as he was mentally digging his own grave.

Just when he thought he was doom by Genesis wrath Cloud came to the rescue and took Zack away from Genesis. "Back off red-head this one is already taken so find someone else to fuck tonight." the blonde boy said as he look at Genesis with a 'don't you dare responde to that ginger or i'll make you pay' glares. The red-head only sign in disapointed and grin back to Cloud. "I guess what they say is true "all the good chicks are always taken" but who gives a shit about that anyway hope you have fun tonight Cloud." he said as he wink at Cloud only to make Cloud roll his eyes and Zack look down with emberestment and pure anger.

* * *

**Cloud's Aparment**

"Yaawnn!...i'm so tired." said Cloud as he laid down on the couch. Zack walk back from the bathroom with his normal clothe's relived to already gotten out of that stupid dress. "...Zack." the blonde whine to the black hair Soilder. "What?" Zack said blodly as he sat on the next couch trying to controll the feeling to chop Cloud with his buster sword at the moment. Cloud slowly sat up and look at Zack with big blue eyes that were fill with tears of sadness."Zack...*sniff*...do you hate me." Cloud look at him and waited for an answer. 'nice try Cloud put i'm not falling for it.'the soldier thought as he look at Cloud with a dark glare and responded."What do you think?" at this Cloud look down shamefully as tiers started to fall down. "I'm...sorry Zack*sniff* i didn't knew that this little thing would get you mad like this is just...that Sephiroth said that i didn't did what he told me to you he would have kick me out off the program...*sniff* and i didn't want that because...i work so hard to get this far...but if i knew this would have come with the price of our friendship i wouldn't have gone throught with it..**I'M SORRY ZACK**!" Cloud said as he broke down into tiers. Zack already couldn't bear to watch his little spiky like that came rushing and sat next to him and hug him to comftor him. "I'm sorry to spiky! i shouldn't have gotten mad at you. i should have release that this was all Sephiroth's doing from the start." Zack said as he brush Cloud's spiky blonde hair's away from his face.

Cloud look up to the Soilder with his big puppy blue eyes and ask." So your nor mad at me?" At this question Zack smile down gently at his little chocobo. "of course not spiky i couldn't never get mad at you." he said as kept brushing Cloud's blonde hair. But if he would have pay more attention to Cloud's face he would have notice the wicked grin that spread all over the blonde's face as he started to think what he will make Zack do next on the big list that he have planned out for the whole week. **0.o**

* * *

**Zack:What the fuck making me wear a dress and then have two perverts mentaly and phisaquly abuse me?**

**Author: Well i thouht it was fun and cute so why not i mean you made Cloud do the same and he got the same treatment as you did.**

**Aerith: I think Zack really looks cute dress as a girl as well as Cloud.**

**Zack:Aeriiiith! how could you say that your suppose to say that i'm hot or sexy not cute.**

**Author:Why would she say such a lie like that.**

**Zack:0.o...That's it you're so them *Takes out buster sword* come here i got something to give to you bitch.**

**Author:^.^'.*Starts running follow by a very pissed of Zack***

**Aerith: I don't see what the problem in here is put never mind.*Turns to readers* Moonsmile appolagies for any mistakes that might have been on this chapter and hopes that you at least enjoy this chapter as much as she love making it for you guys.**

**Author:Aerriiith! please give toss me a weapon so i can defend myself.**

**Zack: Come here bitch and i'll give you one.**

**Please Review.**


	3. HOOOOOT!

**Cloud's apartment XD**

Cloud stare lazy at the ceiling as he lay there on the sofa in deep thought thinking about how he was going to solve the problem that he had on the moment until suddenly he thought of something. "ZAAACCCCKK COME HEEREEE I NED YOU." wine the blonde boy until the Soldier step into the living room to stand next to him. "Is there anything you need me to do …..young master" mutter darkly Zack as he look at the outfit that he was wearing today. It was a butlers outfit it was black and had a long tail on the back and Zack had to admitted to himself that he look hot on it. 'If only Cloud didn't order me to do all his chores of the house as well as telling me to call him….master.' the Soldier though as he look at Cloud and waited for him to respond.

"I'm hungry put problem is I'm to tired to stand up….so make me some scramble eggs will you." Cloud said with an order voice that only made Zack even more pissed off at the blonde because the way he was being treated. But he had no other choice put to bow down and mutter. 'yes master.' and went into the kitchen to prepare Cloud some food. 'Ok Cloud you want food I'll give you some food alright.' thought the Soldier as he took out some eggs a long with a big bottle of spicy sauce. Zack look at it as e grin evilly at it. 'Is time for payback spiky.' he thought as he broke the eggs while mixing the spicy sauce and the same time as he laugh in amusement to himself. 'Reveeeengggg!' scream Zack on his mind as he made sure to empty the entire bottle if that was even possible.

**20 minutes later**

Cloud look over to the plate that was place in front of him before he look over to Zack and ask. "You didn't poison this did you? Cause if you did I'm not going to eat it." Zack mentally grin at the question knowing that Cloud was always careful not to eat everything he manage to cook. 'put this time I'll make you pay Cloud. Once you taste does spicy scramble eggs you'll want to drink some water..but guess what? I block all the water pipes and hide all your drinks so you'll not have any other choice put to suffer the spiciness until it wears off.' he thought as he fake smile at Cloud and responded. "I would have put I couldn't since if I did Sephiroth would kill me so you don't have to worry about being poison or anything." Cloud look at the spiky Soldier with suspicious eyes but believe him never the less. "Ok then thank you for the food I guess." responded the blonde as he started to eat the eggs with the fork. 'BINGO.' scream with joy Zack as he waited for the spiciness to come put it never came.

The spiky Soldier decided to waited for a few more minutes before he became frustrated. "Give me that." Zack said has he push the plate away from Cloud and started to eat them. Why weren't they spicy? Why Cloud didn't yell for water the moment he ate them weren't they spicy enough? All those questions where quickly answer when he felt his mouth become hotter by the second. "OMG I NEED WATER WATER!." he yell as he ran into the kitchen and went into the sink to open the switch…put nothing came out of it. Oh yeah he close the water pipes huh? Damn he needed something to drink NOW! Then he thought of he drinks that he hided under the sink and bow down to get them only to find them missing. 'OH NO WHERE ARE THEY!.' Zack yell on his mind as he felt his tough slowly burn inside out.

"Looking for this." the voice of Cloud made Zack turn around in shock only to stare at the watter bottle Cloud had on one of his hands. At this Zack look at his confuse. "Butt how did you find out and why aren't you affected by the spiciness you ate one of those too." wine Zack as he look at the smirking blonde.

"Well it wasn't that hard since I could hear you laughing all the way into the living room." At this Zack flinch a little cursing himself for his mistake." and for your other question. Well what can I say where I come from people eat a lot of spicy food so I'm kind of used to it by now." Cloud grin evilly at Zack as he throw him the water bottle to Zack and turn around to leave but not before he said. "Next time if you want to do something like this make sure you don't talk to yourself outloud while you start to think." and with that he left leaving behind a very pissed off Zack swearing in his mind that he would make the blond boy pay for this as well.

* * *

**Sorry if there was any mistakes on this chapter anyway hope you enjoy it. =D.**

**Please review.**


	4. Strip Poker baby! XD

**Cloud's apartment….again ^_^**

The room was full with silence as neither of the four men sitting around the table dare to spoke. Not wanting to give away anything that might lead the other to victory. The Clock tick-tock as second passes by very fast. Each one of the men look suspicious at another and then look at the cards that were on their hands analyzing some strategies on their mind so they could find a way to win the game.

Finally the silence was broken when Genesis started to speak. "Well? Who's going to make the next move." the red-head had a big grin of his face already confident that he had already won this game already. "Don't get over your head Genesis cause if you do you might lose,yo." said Reno as he put his cards forward only to reveal a royal flush. In an instant Genesis happiness was crush when he saw Reno's move. "**WHAT!? HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO GET A ROYAL FLUSH?**" at this question cause the red Turk to grin as he responded. "A Turk never reveals his secrets." and wink at Genesis trying to get him mad that he already is. "Secrets my ass! Everyone in this table knows that your cheating." said Genesis as he glare at the other red-head. "He's not the only one that is cheating on this table." responded Cloud as he throw a packet full of Aces to them. **"WHAT!?**" yell the two red-heads as they saw that Cloud was winning at the moment. "That's not fair you cheated." wine Reno as he stood up from his seat. Cloud look at him with a big grin on his face and said. "What can I say a Soldier never reveals his secrets." at this response earn him a. 'Put you already admitted that you where cheating stupid blonde.' from both the Red Solider and Turk.

At this it earn a laugh from the last person in the table who was laughing like a maniac as he look down at his cards and then at the three Soldiers who where staring at him as he was crazy. At this his grin became even bigger as he show another straight Aces just like Cloud and laugh at the look on their faces. "You know Spiky isn't the only one that know how to cheat. In fact I was the one who taught him how to do it." Zack said as he grin at the two dumb founded red -heads as they stared at him with shock expressions.

"Well since Zack and I are on the winning lead… I guess you two shall start striping out of your clothes slowly." Cloud said as he try to contain his laughter down. "Oh and dance while your at it. Gives us a good show." at this comment the both of them couldn't hold down their laughter and started to laugh like crazy. Even thought Cloud was suppose to make Zack suffer he decided to give him a bit of a break and went for some payback with the two red-heads who humiliated him in front of his students when they decided to throw water into his pants obviously making look like he just piss himself. Yeah he was going to make them pay for that.

Striping out off his clothes Genesis started to glare at his companion as the other was busy doing the same thing as him. "This is all your fault." he mutter under his breath. Hearing this Reno turn around to the other red head and return the same glare. "**WHAT? MY FAULT? YOU WHERE THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THE BRILLIENT IDEA MISTER SMASTY PANST**." at this Genesis look offended for a second before his face started to turn red like his hair. "YEAH MY IDEA PUT THE ONE WHO DID IT WAS YOU STUPID RATASS TURK." **"WHAT DID YOU SAY?**" Reno shouted in rage. "I said stupid ratass Turk! How you like that." at this Reno couldn't control himself launche himself at the Soldier making the both of them roll down on the floor…only wearing their boxers…and nothing else.

At the table Both Soilders where looking at the scene with amusement looks as the both or them enjoy the show that was happening in front of them. But quickly their attention move to the front door where a pink hair General enter the room and stare in shock at the scene that was happening in front of him.

"…."

"…."

"Sorry to interrupt your heated moment I'll just made myself out and return some other time." quickly said the General as he turn around to leave. Misunderstanding the entire situation that was really happening in the room. "What this is not what it looks like." yell the both red heads as they stood from the floor grab their clothes and chase after Sephiroth so they can solve the misunderstanding that was going through the General's mind right now.

Back at the table Zack look over at look who was still laughing about what's just happened a few minutes ago. "You know I think we make a pretty good team when we work together spiky. We should try and do this some other time." At this Cloud stop laughing at look at Zack with a blank stare before he smile brightly up to him. "Yeah I guess we should huh?" the two smile at each other for that and staid silence for a few minutes before Cloud started to speak again. "But you release this doesn't mean that your off the hock Zack." the blnde said as he grin evilly up to Zack. The soilder just watch him with sudden rage as he stood up and went into his room to take a nap. 'I promise you spiky you will be the first one….THE FIRST! In my payback list I swear on my honor.' curse Zack on his mind as he started to think what he cloud do to the blonde boy when his punishment was over. Yeah he will pay.

* * *

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter =D I apologies if there where any mistake on this chapter.**

**Anyway look forwards to the next chapter**


	5. Look down below

**OMG I'M SOOO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER! I'M VERY SORRY.**

**But the good news is that its finally here and done with ^.^ hope you guys like it.**

* * *

_**Shinra's rooftop Time: 12:03 P.M**_.

Standing almost at the end a certain Soldier 1st Class look down to look at the tiny houses and buildings demonstrating how high the shinra building really was. Looking behind him Zack sent a question look towards the blonde-boy or should I say man that was standing close to him. "Care to explain why did you brought us up here?" finally ask Zack wondering why Cloud brought them there in the first place.

Releasing a small put not so noticeable grin he responded. " Well you see, yesterday I was watching a T.V. show call World Wide Records and something caught my interest when I saw the record made of bungee jumping.** (IDK how it really call so I apologize in advance for that one.)** the biggest building in the world and I thought to myself 'Well technically is the biggest building around the world.' So I thought what if someone volunteers to jump and make a new world wide record and I immediately thought of you. So are you ready to be in the new book of records for this year?" the blonde said smiling up to Zack not paying any attention to the terrified face that the brunette had at the moment.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR F CK&NG MIND!" yelled Zack as he wave his arms up and down. "What makes you think that even if you order me to jump that I will just follow like and obedient dog and risk my life for this." The blonde started to grin evil at the brunette when he said those words." I thought you might said something like that….WITCH IS WHY I PUT THIS ROPE AROUND YOUR FEET WHEN YOU WEREN'T LOOKING!" When Cloud finish saying this he push Zack away with all his strength that cause to lose balance and fall. "WTF!" Yell Zack as he kept on falling into his dead.

"Wow that was really cold, yo. Even for someone like you." Reno said who was watching the whole things from the start. Looking back at the red head turk Cloud roll his eyes and answer. "Relax he'll be fine, the rope is made of tight rubber so it won't break and I made sure that the rope was tight up good before doing it." At this Reno only took out a cigarette and light it up as he kept on staring the black rope. "How long is the rope anyway because in my opinion that a lot of it even for a building as tall as this one." hearing the turks words Cloud only froze in the spot as he stare in shock where a stock of black rope was gather at. "How tall is this building?" "54 ft" was the only response hat came from reno.

"Shit" was the only thing that the blonde man could he as ran and jump off the building and headed as fast as he could towards Zack who was screaming curses and yelling how he was going to kill a certain chocobo if he manage to get of this one alive. Finally catchingup to Zack Cloud grab a strong hold of the black rope as he started to swinging them back and forward to get closer to the building. Put it was becoming a difficult task of doing it while having a certain brunette punched the living hell out of you and cursing you with such foul language that almost made Cid's cursing look like it was nothing. "SHUT UP AND HELP ME SWING HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE FOR GAIA'S SAKE." yell the blonde as he slap Zack's face and put some sense into him. Figuring that he will get his revenge later when his life was no longer in danger he started to swing back and forward along with Cloud to get close to the windows. With one last hard swing the got close to a window to make their way inside.

* * *

_**General's Office Time: 12:12 P.M.**_

"I just don't see what the big deal is." said a certain red head soldier as he sat comfortably in one of the chairs that the General had display there for his guest. "I mean Zack is annoying and certainly the most frustrating person I know….. Put don't you think that 3 days with Cloud is enough to teach the puppy a lesson to stop pranking people, after all if that were me following every command that that little blonde give me I would have rather left the SOILDER program than to be any close to that little devil, no offense by the way." Said Genesis as he stared at a certain now silver-hair man who was sitting behind his desk in deep thought. "I think your right, Zack's got enough torture with Cloud to learn his lesson and….because of this stupid punishment I don't even get time to spent with Cloud with him always around him." said Sephiroth adding the last part to himself than to Genesis himself.

Genesis only laugh at his response poor Sephiroth because of a certain puppy and his pranking it has taking away the time the general used to spent with his little chocobo. Wiping away a tear from his eye the red head was about to say something funny when suddenly the windows broke into pieces and to figures went crashing into the floor. "WHAT THE HELL?" said Genesis as he stood up quickly and glare at the back of a certain brunette who was already sitting up and grabbing Cloud by his collar. "OK I CAN ACCEPT EVERYTHING THAT YOU BEEN DOING TO ME SO FAR BUT THIS IS AS FAR AS IT GOES." Zack lift a fist ready to punched the living hell out of the blonde put was stop by Sephiroth who quickly stood up from where he was already predicting what the black=hair soldier was planning on doing. Staring carefully between Zack and Cloud he ask. "Care to explain to me what just happen?" you could almost feel that the air around them was starting to get cold as Sephiroth glare down at them. The both of them froze themselves right one the spot one because he knew that he was deep in trouble that he already was and the other because that was the first time that his teacher glare at him like that.

'…..FUCK.' was the same thought that went through each others minds.


End file.
